The Discovery Of Smurfette Island/Part 1
It was a day five years after Empath and Smurfette had married. Life seemed to go on as usual for the Smurfs, despite the fact that everybody in the village knew Smurfette was no longer a single Smurf that they could do anything with without her husband Empath knowing about it. Hardly any of the Smurfs harbored any bad feelings about this arrangement, as they knew Smurfette had chosen the right Smurf with her heart and her mind. It was yet another morning in which Empath and Smurfette had both stepped out of their house together to enjoy breakfast as a couple. Greedy had offered to bring the two Smurfs breakfast right at their door if they wanted, but Empath and Smurfette both refused, saying that they enjoyed eating with the other Smurfs because it made them feel like they were still part of a big family. Hardly anybody raised an objection to that. After breakfast, Empath would go on to his business as the assistant counselor of the village while Smurfette would return home and clean up their house and prepare things for Empath's return at the end of the day. She would at times watch over Miracle Smurf, who was now 20 years old and fully capable of speaking, though he was still learning his vocabulary from his uncle Smurfs and aunt Smurfette reading to him. They would get together again for lunch, but the Smurfs knew that they both enjoyed having a private dinner with each other by evening, when every Smurf would be preparing for bedtime. It was at this part where they all secretly wished they were in Empath's shoes, because Smurfette would share her love to the one Smurf that she chose above all others. Yet it was this day that seemed to be a bit different for the couple. They still enjoyed the married life they had with each other, yet there was something about it that was missing. Papa Smurf noticed it when Empath came to talk to him about how things were going on in the village up to that point in the day. While he didn't have telepathic abilities like Empath to sense any particular feelings from his only begotten son, there was still a psychic bond between the two that made Papa Smurf as Empath's biological father feel concerned. "What smurfs to be the matter, my son?" Papa Smurf asked in that moment they were alone together in his laboratory to discuss the day's activities. "Smurfette and I feel that we're ready to smurf a child into our lives, and yet it smurfs that Mother Nature is denying us the satisfaction of ever smurfing a child, Papa Smurf," Empath answered. "Oh, so that's what you're feeling," Papa Smurf said, realizing for himself. "Well, Empath, smurfing a child into the world is not entirely up to us. Believe me, it has smurfed about 100 years since your Mama Smurf and I had smurfed you into the world, and about the same amount of time for your aunts and uncles to smurf the same." "But how did that make you feel when you couldn't smurf a child when you wanted one, Papa Smurf?" Empath asked. "I'm sure that it has frustrated both me and your Mama Smurf, but the one thing in the world that we didn't stop smurfing was loving each other. We both knew that if were patient enough, Mother Nature would smurf fit that we would be blessed with a child when she alone knew when it was time for the miracle," Papa Smurf said. "But why a hundred years?" Empath asked. "This smurf isn't certain that I and Smurfette could even wait that long for our first child." "There was a curse that was smurfed upon my generation of Smurfs, that we would smurf no children until we were all around 400 years old, and most of our children would end up born as male," Papa Smurf said. "Of course, we couldn't wait to be married, because eventually nature smurfs its course among us, so one by one we were all married...except for Brainy's father, because there wasn't a female Smurf left in our generation for him to marry. But it was still a rather unsmurfy 100 years for us to smurf through without any children because of that curse." "This smurf doesn't envy what you and your fellow Smurfs had to smurf through back then, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "But to think that this smurf and Smurfette might have to wait 100 years to smurf our first child..." "I know you'll be a good Papa Smurf to the child you both will smurf together when it happens, Empath," Papa Smurf said, trying to sound encouraging. "All the both of you really need is some patience and some faith that things will smurf out for the best." "This smurf will try my best to smurf that advice to heart, Papa Smurf," Empath said. Just then, there was a knock on Papa Smurf's door. He answered it, and found out that it was Hefty Smurf, who appeared to be dressed in an Army fatigues version of Smurf clothes. "Why, Hefty Smurf, what's smurfing with you lately that you need to smurf my attention?" Papa Smurf asked. "Well, I feel that the village needs to smurf a group of Smurfs who will be fearless in smurfing ourselves from any sort of danger, and so that's why I'm going to be smurfing up a boot camp with some volunteers that I can smurf through some exercises," Hefty answered. "A boot camp? You mean like a military?" Empath asked. "Exactly what I mean, Empath," Hefty answered. "I would like to have Smurfs that are able to smurf themselves to the best of their abilities so we wouldn't have to smurf ourselves totally defenseless against anything that would attack our village...just in case you or Polaris aren't around to smurf the job." "But who's going to smurf over your job as the village work supervisor, Hefty?" Papa Smurf asked. "Well, I figure Gutsy should be smurf enough to handle that sort of task, Papa Smurf," Hefty answered. "I already smurfed a talk with him about it, and he seems to smurf no problem with that, as he has handled that sort of job before when I wasn't around or was too incapacitated." "So where are you going to smurf up this boot camp of yours, Hefty?" Empath asked. "I was thinking that abandoned lake by the mountains where we used to smurf that Smurf Paradise resort, Empath," Hefty answered. "All I need are some volunteers to help build our barracks and all so we can smurf that thing ready once I have my first recruits." Papa Smurf stroked his beard in thought about the idea. "Hmmm...well, I don't suppose there would be any harm in having you smurf in charge of a special group of Smurfs for the sake of our defense, Hefty. I will smurf with Handy and see what he may offer as far as constructing your facilities." "Thanks, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "Hopefully it might get my mind and a few others' off the fact that we're just a bunch of single Smurfs who haven't got anybody else to smurf with besides ourselves...no offense, Empath." "This smurf wasn't offended at all, Hefty," Empath said. "This smurf understands what you and the other Smurfs might be feeling about now with the only adult Smurfette in the village married to this smurf." Hefty snorted briefly at the comment. "Well, I might as well get smurfing on finding my first recruits, Papa Smurf," he said. "I'll smurf the two of you later." After Hefty left, Empath spoke privately to Papa Smurf again. "Speaking of which, have you found anything about the ship of Smurfs that have smurfed away from the village about 2,000 years ago to smurf their own village somewhere else?" Empath asked. "So far, my research on that legend has smurfed me nothing except what the record books already smurf about the journey, Empath," Papa Smurf said with a heavy sigh. "They just smurfed into the sea with a group of Smurfs who were willing to smurf a new home for themselves and were never smurfed from again. I have a feeling that what we may be smurfing for is a lost cause." "That's unfortunate, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "Maybe it's too much to hope for that there might be a village full of female Smurfs that this smurf's fellow male Smurfs could all settle down with." "We'll smurf through this together, Empath," Papa Smurf said, putting his hand on Empath's shoulder. "If Mother Nature had intended for us to smurf female mates for ourselves, she would make smurf that we would find them somewhere in the world so we would no longer be smurfing the rest of our lives with nobody else to smurf in love with." ----- Empath left Papa Smurf's laboratory to talk to Tapper, who was at this time teaching his fellow Smurf Slugger the finer points of how to brew sarsaparilla ale. He waited until the lesson was over before he decided to chime in. "Greetings, my fellow Empath," Tapper said pleasantly. "How has your day been so far?" "So far things seem to be going rather smurfily, Tapper," Empath answered. "However, this smurf does worry about the state of this smurf's fellow Smurfs as well as Smurfette." "Ah, yes, how it's been five years since you married Smurfette, the only female adult Smurf that any of us could have married," Tapper said, realizing what Empath meant. "I truly wish there was something that I could smurf for my fellow Smurfs about the absence of other female Smurfs in the village that they could smurf in love with, but even I am feeling that sort of absence as well. I truly do envy the position you are in as far as being the only Smurf our age to marry Smurfette, but alas, as there is only one of her for a hundred of us and she's already smurfed for, there's hardly anything that I would suggest for my fellow Smurfs that would not violate the marital purity of your relationship." "Papa Smurf is still smurfing out hope that there might be a village of Smurfs somewhere that we could visit and somehow acquire female Smurfs for our fellow Smurfs, Tapper," Empath said. "Do you think that might be a possibility?" "I have smurfed this question to the Almighty so many times, Empath, but all I have smurfing from Him so far on that is nothing but silence," Tapper responded. "I don't know why there would be no answer from Him about this concern of ours, but I have a feeling that there may be a reason for it that has yet to be revealed. Maybe it's just a test to see if our hearts...or my heart in particular...would still remain faithful unto Him if finding another village full of Smurfs is even a possibility." "This smurf could only feel sorrow for your not being able to smurf an answer from your Almighty, Tapper," Empath said. "I guess there's more likely a chance that Smurfette and I will smurf our own child than there is about ever finding another village of Smurfs." "Ah, yes, the other problem," Tapper said, realizing it for himself. "You fear that your relationship with Smurfette might smurf apart if the two of you are not able to consmurf a child within the first several years of your marriage. Well, if it makes you smurf any better, you're not the only one who had to wait years before smurfing your own first child. Abraham, the father of our faith, had to smurf at least fourteen years before he smurfed his first child with his wife Sarah, and they were very old and advanced in their years as humans when that happened." "So you think it might take hundreds of years for us as Smurfs to smurf our own children if that's what the Almighty wants?" Empath asked. "I don't know everything that smurfs in the mind of the Almighty to smurf you a definitive answer for that question, my fellow Empath," Tapper answered. "All that I'm smurfing is that you will have to be patient and wait on the timing of the Almighty, because the time when He would want you to smurf a child of your own may be according to His eternal plan." "But this smurf isn't even a believer in the Almighty, Tapper," Empath said. "How can the birth of this smurf's first child even be part of His plan?" "The Almighty smurfs people in their proper times and places so that they may smurf out and find Him, though He is not far from anybody's reach, Empath," Tapper replied. "When it is time for your child to be smurfed into this world, you will know for sure." Empath sighed. "This smurf will have to smurf your word for it and trust that you know what you're smurfing there, Tapper." ----- Sometime after dinner, Smurfette was reading Miracle Smurf his favorite bedtime story in order to settle him down for the night. He acted very attentive and was quiet throughout the whole story reading. After she was done, though, he asked her a question. "Aunt Smurfette, are you my Mama Smurf?" Smurfette giggled. "No, Miracle, but sometimes I wish I were. I feel you're just as much my child as you are anyone else's because I love you so much." "But will you become a Mama Smurf, Aunt Smurfette?" Miracle asked. "That's what I'm hoping to be, Miracle, so you could have a child to play with," Smurfette said. "I want to have a sister, Aunt Smurfette," Miracle said. "Can you and Uncle Empath please smurf me one?" "I wish with all my heart that I can choose which kind of child I can smurf into the world, Miracle," Smurfette said. "But I'm afraid that it's all in Mother Nature's hands. And even she won't let anybody know whether it's a boy or a girl." "Could you please ask her that all I want is a sister Smurf to play with?" Miracle asked. "I'll see what I can smurf, Miracle," Smurfette said. "For now, I want you to be a good little boy Smurf and just go to sleep, okay, dear?" "Yes, Aunt Smurfette, I will," Miracle said. Smurfette kissed Miracle's forehead. "I love you, my little Miracle. Rest well and smurf pleasant dreams." "You rest well, Aunt Smurfette," Miracle said as he clutched his teddy bear and snuggled under the sheets, closing his eyes. Smurfette sighed as she watched Miracle go off to sleep. Somehow she missed those days when he was just Baby Smurf, but she knew Baby Smurfs have to grow and become young Smurfs. She was glad that he could now grow up in a place where Baby Smurfs are allowed to grow up. She quietly left his bedroom and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar so she could make sure nothing is wrong with him. Empath appeared as she was closing Miracle's bedroom door. "How's Miracle doing tonight?" he asked. "Just smurfy as usual, Empath," Smurfette said. "I was just smurfing him his favorite bedtime story and settling him in when he was asking me about smurfing a sister." "This smurf knows how he feels, Smurfette," Empath said. "Being the only infant Smurf in the village isn't easy, especially when smurfing among a group of adults who would smurf anything to keep him happy and safe." "I just wonder why it's so difficult for us to smurf our own child, Empath," Smurfette said. "Even with all this smurf's abilities, it's something this smurf wishes to be able to grant, Smurfette," Empath said. "Is there something wrong with us, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf senses that there isn't anything wrong with us, Smurfette," Empath said. "We're both physically capable of smurfing a child into this world. The only problem, though, seems to be a matter of nature and time, as if we're somehow not allowed to smurf a child until it's time." "When will we ever know that it's time?" Smurfette asked. Empath sighed. "It's not this smurf's place to ever tell you things that this smurf simply doesn't know, Smurfette. All this smurf knows is that we'll smurf a child of our own someday, and it will be worth all the waiting we smurfed for it to happen." "I just want you to be here when it does happen, Empath," Smurfette said. "I don't think I can ever be a Mama Smurf without you." "And this smurf wouldn't want to be a Papa Smurf without you, Smurfette," Empath said, kissing her. "So let's go where we can let Miracle smurf in peace." "I feel so ashamed to just let him go, Empath," Smurfette said as they headed up the stairs to their bedroom. "He is safe with us, Smurfette," Empath said. "Nobody in this village will ever let him go. He is very much everyone's child as he is our child." ----- Meanwhile, in a distant place on a rocky plateau somewhere, a hooded figure no bigger than a Smurf is secretly meeting with a stork, carrying something of vital importance. "Here, Icarus, I know that you will smurf this message safely to the Smurf Village," the hooded figure said in a female voice. "I know that you can smurf safely off this island and deliver it to the only people who can help us now." Icarus took the message into his beak, being very careful to not damage it in transport. "Go, and may godsmurf be with you," the hooded figure said, watching as Icarus flapped his wings and took off into the dark sky, flying as fast as he could to deliver the message. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Discovery Of Smurfette Island chapters